


Hero

by echocantspell



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Boys In Love, Cuddling & Snuggling, Damsels in Distress, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Protective Oma Kokichi, Protectiveness, Saihara Shuichi talks in his sleep, Short & Sweet, Sleep, Sleep talking, Sleepovers, Sleepy Cuddles, Sub Saihara Shuichi, but not really lol, it's not smut but shhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:47:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28990224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/echocantspell/pseuds/echocantspell
Summary: "...Kichiii... Wuv you..." Saihara bambles in his sleep, and Ouma feels his heart swoon.(Short and fluffy oneshot, in which Shuichi talks in his sleep)
Relationships: Oma Kokichi & Saihara Shuichi, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 12
Kudos: 231





	Hero

**Author's Note:**

> A really short, fluffy oneshot. Not smut for once, which might be surprising dmfkmddm
> 
> I really wanted to write something small today, but wanted to go for fluff over smut for once. I hope you don't mind!
> 
> Thank you for reading! <3

"...Kichi...."

Ouma's eyes slowly flickered open in response to the familiar nickname.

"Hm...?" Sleepily, Ouma rubs his eyes. The boy in his arms shifts, pressing his face further into the Supreme Leader's chest.

"...Kichiiii...." Saihara quietly calls his name again, gripping onto his lover's shirt.

Saihara was talking in his sleep...?

Since Ouma and him had started dating, they'd practically spend every night together in one or the other's dorm. With how many nights they've spent together, though, Ouma had never recalled Saihara being a _sleep-talker._

"...Mmm.... Kichiii..." His heart _melted_ as Saihara mumbled his name in his sleep. Did that mean he was dreaming about him?

Ouma, being unsure of what to do in this scenario, stokes his boyfriend's hair with a smile. The soft, dark locks of his hair are brushed out of his face, and Ouma can see that his eyes are still closed.

"Hey baby... I'm here." Ouma whispers, pressing a gentle kiss to the top of his beloved's head.

"...Kichiii... Wuv you..." Saihara bambles in his sleep, and Ouma feels his heart _swoon._

"You're so cute, Shu... Love you too, angel." Ouma mutters back to him, though he wonders if Saihara can even tell what he's saying.

"Nuh-uh.... Kichi's cuter..." Saihara presses his face into Ouma's neck, and the leader giggles quietly.

Ouma wraps his arms around Saihara, protectively pulling him into his chest. Saihara sighs contentedly, nuzzling into the other's warmth.

"Kichi... My hero... Mmm..."

Ouma _chokes,_ his face flushing a bright red as he processes what he'd heard from the sleeping boy.

"H-Haha, I'm no hero, Shumai..." Ouma laughs breathlessly, burying his face into Saihara's hair.

Did Saihara really think of Ouma as... a _hero?_ As... _his_ hero? Ouma wasn't sure _what_ to think of this new development. He'd _never_ thought of himself as a hero before, how could a _liar_ even be a hero?

Really, Ouma liked to think of himself as more of a villain. It just seemed to fit his talent more.

But...

Saihara giggles quietly, drawing Ouma's attention. "Mmm... 't's true... Kichi's my hero...."

"Love... Is that how you really see me?" Ouma asks breathlessly without thinking, feeling stupid once he remembers that Saihara's probably too tired to understand. 

"Mhmm.... Hero.... You protect me... 'gonna save me..." Saihara curls up in Ouma's arms, his legs intertwining with his lover's.

Ouma's legs absentmindedly wrap over Saihara's, and the leader finally realizes that he really _did_ want to protect Saihara.

He'd always just done things like that without thinking, perhaps more by instinct than anything. 

He had put his arm around Saihara anytime he got the chance... he'd ask him if he was comfortable and okay all the time.... threaten anyone who hurt Saihara in any way... He'd do anything for Saihara's safety and comfort.

So, he accepts this role as Saihara's hero - even if he wanted to think of himself as more of an evil villain.

"...Yeah, I'll save you. I'll always save you, my love." Ouma whispers, his hold tightening a bit around the other.

"Mhmm... I'm your damsel..." Saihara sighs happily, and Ouma resists the urge to snort.

"That's right, my damsel in distress... I'll save you from whatever comes your way." Ouma kisses his lover's head again, leaning back just enough to see the boy's face.

Saihara's eyes are still shut, lashes rested delicately on his cheeks. Ouma wanted more than _anything_ to see the amber of his eyes right now, but he would rather not wake him up.

Saihara giggles quietly. "Kichi.... Wuv you...."

Ouma doesn't hesitate for a moment to reply.

"I love you too, angel."

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Just a small, and really cheesy oneshot. Can you tell that I like the headcanon that Kokichi is protective? dmdkdndmd
> 
> I think the next thing I'll post is a smut, so stay tuned if you'd like to see! :>
> 
> Anyways, thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed despite how small this one is!


End file.
